Tofu Turkey
by Azure Archer
Summary: The groups POV as they all get ready for Usagi's Thanksgiving party. ..Includes shoujoai pairings..
1. Chapter 1

'Tofu Turkey'

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Nothing at all… I'm so alone.. –breeze floats in room and ruffles air- Damn wind, I don't even own you!

This fic was here before, but I had to edit a few things..

Usagi looked around. She was currently sitting on her couch, puffy amiyumi playing softly in the background. "Im bored" she sighed to herself. Getting up, a thought hit her... knocking her down in the process. "I remember hearing about a thanksgiving on the food network... maybe I could have a get together with the rest of the senshi... It's been so long since we were all in they same place for more than 30 minutes. ... So it's decided! Oh... Kami! It said it was this Friday... I should get ready!" she immediately rose from her bed and rushed to her family's computer.

"What to do..? what-to-do?" the blonde repeated while searching in "thanksgiving" into the Google search engine.

Thanksgiving Recipes - All Recipes

Was the first website to pop up so she clicked it.

After an hour of browsing she came upon a recipe titled "tofu turkey"

Ingredients-

5 pounds of firm tofu  
1 pound of tofu for the "drumsticks" - optional

Sauce-

1/2 cup toasted sesame oil  
1/4 to 1/3 cup soy sauce or tamari  
2 tablespoons miso  
2 tablespoons orange juice  
1 teaspoon vegan mustard of choice

She skimmed over the directions and quickly printed it out. "Sounds yummy! Im sure the others will love it!" she exclaimed, thrusting a fist into the air. Our favorite meatball headed girl then stood. "I should go to the store."

At the local market, Usagi looked around. Orange and brown seemed to be the theme, " this is gonna be so great." she spoke to herself and got a cart. "Hm. it said I needed sesame oil? Doesn't seem to be any around here... I'm sure olive oil will do!" after substituting for half the ingredients, and had all she needed. Looking into another isle however, it became apparent that she wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

She squealed like a school girl and proceeded to grab many decorations, receiving many stares in return. By the time she'd reached the cashier her cart was full to the brim about every and anything about Thanksgiving.

After paying for her goods, Usagi quickly made her way back home. Once there, she dumped all the bags on the table. "Hah! Now to decorate! I can have a holiday right here." She exclaimed.

Three tiring hours later, the enthusiastic blonde collapsed on her couch. "I'd better start calling the others to invite them." She decided and picked up her bunny phone to call each senshi, Rei first. "All of us haven't gotten together for more than 30 minutes for forever. I have to make this perfect." Usa concluded.

-ring-

-ring-

"Moshi moshi. Hino and Aino residence." Usagi blinked. "Minako?" she asked cautiously. "Who… USAGI!" replied a frantic voice, while another woman could be heard asking who it was in the background then a light thud after her name had been screamed.

"Ah... yeah. Rei? You and Minako rooming together?" Usagi asked naively. Rei went into a coughing fit, but managed to choke out "Kinda... What's the news? I haven't heard from you in a while." "Sorry... this is actually about that. I wanted to know if you two along with the rest of the senshi, wanted to come to my place for an American holiday. It's called thanksgiving." Usagi asked.

There was a long pause and muffled voices could be heard through the phone. Rei picked up the phone again and replied "We'd love to Usagi." A smile could be heard in the senshi of fire's voice. Usagi squealed "Great! It's Friday at six, you can bring some food if you want too!" "Will do Usagi, see you then. Bye."

"Bye Rei, Minako."

-Click-

Usagi smiled to herself. "Two down, six to go. Hm. Mamo is still in America... im sure he's having a blast with his friends. Now, I need to … ma-rin-ade… the tofu over night?...Ok..."

After carefully unwrapping the huge chunks of substitute meat, she placed it into a bowl with the sauce ingredients. She then wiped her hands and once again picked up her phone to dial Ami's home phone.

-ring-

-ring-

-ring-

-ri-

"Hello! Mizuno and Kino's place, what do you want?" a rather annoying and raspy sounding voice spoke over the phone.

"Be nice Mako!" a soft voice came from somewhere near the first woman. "Eh? Makoto? Are you and Ami roommates too?" Usagi, so innocently inquired. "Gah! Usagi.. Yeah, sure.. heh heh… What's up?" Makoto Kino asked after regaining her composure. "I'm having a get together with the rest of the senshi, wanna come? It's for Thanksgiving."

"Ames.. What's Thanksgiving?" the brunette could be heard asking her 'roommate' softly. The computer genius then took a breath, and began. "**Thanksgiving**, or **Thanksgiving Day** (Nicknamed: Turkey Day Día del Pavo and called El Día de Acción de Gracias by Spanish-speaking Latinos in the U.S.), is an annual holiday celebrated in much of North America, generally observed as an expression of gratitude, usually to God. The most common view of its origin is that it was to give thanks to God for the bounty of the autumn harvest….."

Usagi dosed off but was awoken by Mako yelling at her "Usagi! Usagi, wake up you lazy bum!" "Ahhh! Makoto I'm awake!" The blonde replied. "Well anyway, it sounds fun so count us in.. I'll bring some side dished as well!" the cook exclaimed with joy. "You remember where I live right?" Usagi asked. "Yep, see you Friday Usagi."

"Bye!"

-Click-

The blonde was growing more and more excited by the minute. She placed the bowl in the refrigerator and went to sit down. Turning on the television she began to flip through the channels.

After watching the animal planets special on bunnies, the moon princess then stood and stretched. "Haruka... I'm pretty sure all the others still live with her."

-Ri-

"Moshi Moshi, Tenoh residence. " answered a masculine voice. " Wow, that was quick Haruka." Usagi answered. "Princess? What's up?" the racer asked coolly. "Nothing much. You still live with the rest of the outers right?"

"Yeah, they're out though… but Setsuna is in her room I think.. Why?" the butch woman asked. "Want to come to my place for a Thanksgiving party?" the blonde asked.

"Ahah, I've heard of that thing.. Celebrating turkeys huh?" Usagi sweat dropped "Not exactly.." "Free food?" Haruka asked. "Yes, but it'd be nice if you guys brought something too. It's on Friday at six o clock."

"Cool. I'll tell the others. Nice talking to you odango atama." Usagi giggled and bid her goodbyes.

"All set! This is going to be so great!" The blonde girl squeaked and fell back on her couch.

End. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: POV of Mina and Rei.

Disclaimer: I own nada cept the plot line… Im pretty sure.. Though I do have some DVDs and manga… Sorry the last chapter sucked. -.-;;

Minako Aino sat comfortably on the floor of the shrine painting her toenails. Rei Hino appeared in the doorway. "Mina, what _are_ you doing?" The blonde looked up, "What's it look like I'm doing?" she replied. Sighing, the miko shook her head, black mane swishing everywhere. "Can you at least help me clean up around here?" she pleaded. "But... the paint'll smudge!" Minako whined playfully. Rei's eyes started to twitch and her face became steadily redder.

"Minako..."  
"Rei…" 

Mina looked daringly into the fiery priestess eyes and smirked. Then… there was total chaos. Rei leapt upon the blonde who screeched in return. During the fight, the pair managed to ruffle hair, tear shirts, and knock over two shelves. In the end, the miko was victorious.

"Rei…. Reeeei! Come on, let me go! I'll help clean, honest!" shouted the senshi of love, who was currently tied to the raven haired girls bed posts. Rei tapped her chin lightly with her index finger before replying. "Mhh… No." "But Rei!" Minako protested. "Nope." At that, the senshi of fire picked up a feather duster and began to dust her already dustless room.

"Rei.. Reeei…. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei! REI!" Minako whined, but was ignored. Finally after twenty minutes of dusting and rearranging things, the miko sat down next to her prisoner grinning. Minako didn't like that grin.. That was the grin she used when she had something bad planned. The blonde looked at her nervously. "Rei… Please untie me now.. Please? W-what are you doing with that duster? Rei! Noo!" Minako squeaked and squealed. Rei simply hovered the feather duster over the girl's neck.

-ring-

-ring-

"Saved by the bell Aino." Rei spoke lowly and picked up the phone. 

"Moshi moshi. Hino and Aino residence." Rei spoke politely into the phone. "Minako?" asked a cautious feminine voice. "Who… USAGI!" replied a frantic miko. Minako asked who it was from her position on the bed. "Its Usagi!" Rei whispered to her lover, who threw her head back at the wall. '_Dear god, what timing.' _The blonde thought.

"Ah... yeah. Rei? You and Minako rooming together?" Usagi asked naively. Rei went into a coughing fit, but managed to choke out "Kinda... What's the news? I haven't heard from you in a while." "Sorry... this is actually about that. I wanted to know if you two along with the rest of the senshi, wanted to come to my place for an American holiday. It's called thanksgiving." Usagi asked.

Rei covered the phone with her hand. "Mina! The meatball head wants to know if we can go to a holiday party at her house Friday. Should we?" she asked. "The blonde pondered for a moment before replying. "Ah.. Fridays have always been funky night ….. But I think we could miss one night for Usagi." Rei nodded and picked up the phone again and replied "We'd love to Usagi." A smile could be heard in the senshi of fire's voice. Usagi squealed "Great! It's Friday at six, you can bring some food if you want too!" "Will do Usagi, see you then. Bye."

"Bye Rei, Minako."

-click-

Rei turned around, but mina was nowhere to be found. The, without warning, the blonde pounced. "Minako!" she shouted.

Much violence ensued, but it all just ended with the pair left panting on the floor, both a mess. "We should get ready for Friday." Rei finally spoke. "We should." Minako agreed. The raven haired young woman stood. "I think we have stuffing in the cabinet. We should make it now so we can finish cleaning sooner and have more time off." Minako nodded. "Off to the kitchen then!"

In the kitchen, Minako put water on the stove and the blonde took out the stuffing mix. "Ah, Minako I forgot to get the extra flavoring... start it and I'll be back in a few, ok?" the miko asked the blonde. "Ok." Venus replied.

After the door closed, the blonde looked at the non-boiling pot of water with boredom. "Boil." She muttered to it. Two minutes pasted and she yelled. "Grah!Hm.. this is a turkey holiday.. I've had turkey before.. It's so salty..:" Minako tossed a dry piece of the stuffing into her mouth and winced. "Yuck! This isn't nearly salty enough…"

Taking the bottle of salt she inspected it closely. "Hmph... No instructions for stuffing..? Well, when in doubt... add the whole thing and hope for the best." She concluded and proceeded to throw her hand into the air like a genius on smart drugs. She dumped the entire bottle of salt into the water and it began to boil rapidly. "Heh... I'm such a brain... I amaze myself." Soon after she emptied the stuffing box in the boiling water and set the timer.

Minutes later Rei returned and added the seasoning to the mixture.

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

Rei took the dish and placed its contents into a glad container, then into her refrigerator. "All done.. Now. Clean!" the miko boomed and Minako laughed and bowed deeply. "Yes Sir!"

End.. Liked it? Hated it? Please review? –sets face on permanent puppy dog face-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kino and Mizuno POV

Disclaimer: -whimpers- … I'll never own anything!

Makoto Kino stood in her kitchen. She was currently making Ami's some mini sandwiches. "Ames, where'd you put the pepper?" she shouted from the kitchen to the living room where the studious girl was. "With the rest of the spices! It's to the right of the parsley." Was the soft reply. Makoto sweat dropped. "She's been alphabetizing my spices again…" As she reached up to the shelf, a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist. "I heard that.." Ami mumbled, faking a pout. "Aw… Sorry Ami." The brunette replied then paused. "What ever can I do to be worthy of your forgiveness?"

The bluenette smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Kino shuddered and swirled around, surprising her lover. She swiftly picked her up and walked quickly to their bedroom. Throwing her down on the queen sized bed, Makoto began ravishing her girlfriend in kisses.

Slowly, Mako began to unbutton the usually shy girl's shirt-

-Ring-

-What!" the brunette screamed in frustration. "Answer it love…" Ami replied, gasping lightly.

-Ring-

"Let the machine get it..." Makoto huffed the continued with her trail of slow kisses. "M..Mako… You don't have the machine… You smashed it last time this happened.. Remember?" Ami whispered.

-Ring-

"Hello? Mizuno and Kino's place, who is it?" the brunette hissed. "Be nice Mako!" Ami whispered to the fuming girl. There was a pause on the other end, then "Makoto? Are you and Ami rooming too?" it was Usagi. "Gah! Usa, uh… rooming? Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Heh … what's up?" Jupiter asked, trying to sound cool, while Ami tried to muffle her laughter. Another pause, "I'm just having a get together with the rest of the senshi, wanna come? It's for thanksgiving."

"Ames… What's thanksgiving?" Makoto asked awkwardly. Turning to face her love though, she almost burst into a fit of laughter. Ami Mizuno was propped up on the head board of the bed, hair a mess; shirt unbuttoned, and glasses on the brim of her nose. She was obviously becoming quite impatient, and was tapping her index finger on her left thigh. Ami raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and spoke. 

"**Thanksgiving**, or **Thanksgiving Day** (Nicknamed: Turkey Day Día del Pavo and called El Día de Acción de Gracias by Spanish-speaking Latinos in the U.S.), is an annual holiday celebrated in much of North America, generally observed as an expression of gratitude, usually to God. The most common view of its origin is that it was to give thanks to God for the bounty of the autumn harvest….."

Ami stopped when Makoto raised a finger at her and whispered, "I think she fell asleep. But I get it now thanks." "USAGI! Wake up you lazy bum!" she shouted into the phone. "Ahhh! Makoto I'm awake!" The blonde replied. "Anyway, it sounds fun so count us in.. I'll bring some side dished as well!" the cook exclaimed with joy. "You remember where I live right?" Usagi asked. "Yep, see you Friday Usagi." The brunette replied.

"Bye!"

-Click-

Makoto turned back to her lover. "Now… where were we?" she purred. Ami grinned and the Amazon like girl pounced on the bed.

No… Sorry, that's the end folks… Sorry to burst your bubbles… -cackles evilly- Anywhoo… I hope you liked it... Please review? –is still on auto-puppy face


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept the plot and tofu...

Note: Aheheh… -scratches head awkwardly- you see, I didn't realize that thanksgiving was on Thursday till to late so I just went with it.. Maybe it could be Friday cause… Japan is a day a head of us right? Of something of the sort…. Heheh… Onward!

Famous racer, Haruka Tenoh, sat on a small couch eating potato chips. A rhythmic typing could be heard from the kitchen._ 'Setsuna's in there again… Probably typing out one of her stupid stories...' _The scruffy blonde sighed and moaned,"Setsunaaa… when's Michi and Taru coming home?" There was no break in the steady typing when a mellow voice replied. "When they've bought out all the stores in Tokyo, of course."

Haruka flopped over and on to the floor. She lied there for ten minutes before rolling to the center of the room. Facing the ceiling, the blonde began to count the little dots… all some thousand of them. She had just gotten to 1, 294, when the phone rang. "Michi!" she yelped and jumped at the phone. "Moshi moshi, Michi?" she spoke desperately into the phone.

"Hai Ruka. We'll be home in a few ok?" came a soft reply. "Mh! Good, I'm starved and bored.. Oh! And I miss you! Bring me food?" the normally calm and collected blonde pleaded. "Ok ok! Bye love." Was Michiru's amused response.

Haruka sat back down and starred at the clock. She starred… and starred… and then… she starred some more. Two minutes passed and her stomach growled. "Nya…" she groaned.

-rin-

Pouncing at the phone, she ripped it off the receiver. "Moshi Moshi, Tenoh residence. "She spoke, hoping it was the local pizza place... Sadly, it was no such person. Instead, it was her favorite odango atama. "Wow that was quick Haruka." Usagi answered. "Princess? What's up?" the racer asked coolly. "Nothing much. You still live with the rest of the outer's right?"

"Yeah, they're out though… Setsuna's in the kitchen though... Why?" the butch woman asked. "Want to come to my place for a Thanksgiving party?" asked the blonde.

"Ahah, I've heard of that thing... Celebrating turkeys huh?" Usagi sweat dropped "Not exactly..." "Free food?" Haruka asked. "…Yes, but it'd be nice if you guys brought something too. It's on Friday at six o clock."

"Cool. I'll tell the others. Nice talking to you odango atama."

-Click-

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Michiru and Hotaru… as well as 15 shopping bags. Haruka blinked. "M… Michi… MICHIRU! You better not have used MY card this time!" she shouted. Neptune blanched "Well you see Ruka…, I-" "RAH!" Haruka flopped over and started to hammer her head into the floor.

After giving herself a minor concussion, the blonde spoke, "I'm going to the Princess' Thanksgiving party Friday... You guys are in right?" A chorus of agreements filled the room. Hotaru spoke "The day when they celebrate turkeys, right?" "Yeah!" the racer piped. "Is there going to be free food?" Michiru asked awkwardly and once again, the blondes answer was a positive. "You've got to make something though…" Setsuna quipped in.

The trio turned to face the time guardian. After a few minutes, they looked at each other. "Setsuna-mama…" Hotaru began. "You're making that something." Haruka, so kindly, finished. Michiru looked around, silently agreeing, and Setsuna just sighed and went to get a sack of potatoes.

Thats the end of this chapter folks.. Dont worry, I'll finish it for thursday! ; Please review? I loveconstructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I…like always... own nothing.

Note: Happy thanksgiving everybody! Thanks for reading this fic! Enjoy!

It was Friday or Thursday -.-;; finally! Usagi couldn't wait. Her entire house was filled with pumpkins and pictures of turkeys and pilgrims with Indians. There was orange and brown everywhere. Glancing at the clock, the blonde noticed it was 5:58pm. '_I wonder if they're planning on being fashionably late..'_ she pondered, then the doorbell rang.

It was Ami and Makoto… holding hands? Usagi looked from their faces, to their hands, and back again. Ami was blushing "Uhm…" she started, but was at a loss of words. "Usa, what my lovely Ami is trying to say, is that we're more than roommates." The brunette held her breath in anticipation.

"Really?" the moon princess actually sounded surprised, and at that, Ami had to giggle nervously. There was a long pause. "Awww!" the blonde blubbered. Makoto fell over. After the initial shock subsided, Usagi ushered the couple into her house. Ami and Makoto's jaws dropped wide with shock.

"Amazing." The brunette breathed. "Outstanding…" Ami added. "And… something actually smells… good?" Makoto finished, eyes widening in shock. Usagi chuckled. "Sit! Make yourselves at home!"

So they did, and at 6:04, the bell rang again. It was Haruka and her gang. Setsuna was carrying two plates of cookies and brownies. "We brought desserts." She announced. Usagi's face lit up with glee and she tried to refrain from pouncing on the time guardian. Laughing, Setsuna handed the blonde a cookie.

"Yay!" squealed the princess as she shoved the baked good into her mouth. "Ah! The turkeys done be right back." she shouted as a buzzer went off from the kitchen. After the hostess of the party left, the six senshi dove at her shelves. Ami and Mako looked at the pictures on the walls, while the others observed the photos and porcelain bunnies.

In the small cooking area, Usagi had just finished taking the tofu turkey out of the oven and had put it on top of the stove. She walked back into the living room to see all of her friends looking at her pictures. All of which, were missing Mamoru.

Usagi nodded and her doorbell rang again. It was 6:17. Opening the door, the blonde was greeted by the sight of a ruffled up miko and a flushed goddess of love. "Sorry we're late; I had to finish cleaning the shrine…" Rei explained. The moon princess looked at the pair and gasped. Minako's arm was lightly wrapped around Rei's waist. The raven haired priestess's eyes widened and Minako bit her lip, slowly removing her arm.

"You guys too!" she squeaked. Rei nodded and Usagi fell over. After having to recover a second time Usagi looked at her friends who stood in pairs. Ami with Makoto, Rei with Minako, and Haruka with Michiru. Hotaru was looking around… _'Probably wondering where Chibiusa is… Too bad she's off on another trip to Crystal Tokyo…'_ But… Setsuna stood alone.

Usagi smiled softly at Setsuna, who nodded lightly in return with knowing eyes. "We … should get eating. Come on!" the moon princess declared. 6:45 and all the senshi sat at a large table. Having filled all their plates, Usagi smiled gracefully, almost like Queen Serenity. It soothed the group and she raised a glass.

"To life, love, and friendship." She spoke clearly, the senshi nodded and toasted. The meal was going good for ten minutes until Michiru started to choke. "Michi! No! Don't die again, I have to die with you!" shouted Haruka who took a bite of stuffing as well and gagged. "SALT! So much salt! Who made this!" the violinist managed to rasp out.

The table turned to Minako who was trying to slip under the table, but to no avail. "Sorry." She mumbled. "S'ok, just… remember this next time you try to cook." Michiru replied. Rei on the other hand, whacked the blonde on the head, and in return, got a pea flicked at her. There was an audible gasp from the whole group as a tense silence filled the air. Setsuna quietly got up and went to the bathroom.

Two minutes later there were peas, corn, and stuffing being thrown every where. Ami had hid under the table with Hotaru and war cries could be heard from above. Half of the food had been wasted, but Usagi didn't care. However, when Rei grabbed a cookie, she screamed. "Stop! Not the cookies!" The whole scene froze and everyone looked around.

Most of them were covered with Thanksgiving goodness. Setsuna quietly returned to the scene and smirked, while Ami reappeared with Hotaru. The group managed to clean up and by 8:00 it was time for dessert. Usagi chopped away at the cookies, while the rest got brownies. By 8:30, everyone was full and tired from the earlier food fight.

"Feel free to stay the night guys." The blonde offered and the senshi were happy to oblige. Usagi popped in a movie and within the first fifteen minutes, all were asleep.

Elsewhere in America, out not so favorite Tuxedo Kamen had just arrived back at his apartment. In his arms were two buckets of Kentucky Fried Chicken. He sighed and sat down. "Happy thanksgiving…" the man grumbled to himself before he grabbed a chicken tender and chomped down.

…….

FINIS! Liked it? Hated it? Review please? Happy thanksgiving everybody!

Albuquerque is a turkey  
And he's feathered and he's fine  
And he wobbles and he gobbles  
And he's absolutely mine!  
He's the best pet you can get yet  
Better than a dog or cat  
He's my Albuquerque turkey  
And I'm awfully proud of that!  
And my Albuquerque turkey  
Is so happy in his bed  
'Cause for our Thanksgiving Dinner  
We have some TOFU instead!


End file.
